No Human's Allowed
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon ending up in an alternate dimension where humans are despised; Sonic, Marco, Janna, Salem, and Rayman join forces with a human who is training to be a witch, her mentor, and a demon to find a way back to their own dimension. Meanwhile; Eddy tries to get into a non human party to get some jawbreakers.
1. Luz Noceda, Eda, and King

On the roof of Toon Manor; Salem was sleeping on the edge of the roof.

He was then hit by a beach ball, knocking him off the roof before he fell into the swimming pool.

The cat screamed before climbing out of the pool.

"Sheesh, everytime." said Salem.

He climbed up on a lawn chair befeore lying down and sighing.

But he was hit by another beach ball.

The cat groaned and saw that Sonic and Rayman were playing volley ball.

Salem sighed.

He walked off and laid down next to a sliding door before faling asleep.

But then he was stepped on his tail by Janna.

The cat meowed in pain.

"Eh, that was awesome." said Janna.

Salem groaned.

"I need my sleep girl." said Salem.

"You sleep more hours a day then the ammount of time you're awake a day, you'll live Salem." said Sonic.

Salem groaned again as Marco exited the mansion with a plate of nachos and started eating them before sitting down on a lawn chair.

"You know, it's kind of weird that there is no magic in every dimension connected to Mewni anymore." said Marco.

"We're currently connected to Mewni, and there's still magic here." said Rayman.

"I know, but what if there are other dimensions where magic still exists." said Marco.

"I can keep on picturing more wheel handed baby Marco's." said Janna.

Marco became shocked.

"Don't even." said Marco.

"Don't worry Diaz, as long as we're still here where no one can imagine baby versions of us with wheels for hands, we'll be alright." said Sonic.

But then Janna started rubbing Sonic's darkspine ring.

The hedgehog pulled his hand away.

"What're you doing?" said Sonic.

"I'm trying to find a dimension that magic still exists in." said Janna.

"Don't go rubbing my ring for that, have Rayman use his sling rings." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I would, but Doctor Strange took them away." said Rayman.

**Flashback**

In the New York Sanctum; Doctor Strange was about to sit on a chair when a sling ring portal opened up and a whoopie cushion was placed on the chair.

The Sorcerer Supreme sat down as a farting sound was heard.

The master of the dark arts groaned.

**End Flashback**

Marco whistled.

"Wow, Strange is strict." said Marco.

"You have no idea." said Rayman.

Janna resumed rubbing Sonic's ring.

"No, don't." said Sonic.

The ring started glowing before zapping Janna, Rayman, Marco, and Salem before they each disappeared in balls of fire followed by Sonic.

In another dimension; the five appeared in a forest.

They looked around.

"Where are we?" said Marco.

"Well, judging from what just happened, the one dimension where magic might still exist." said Rayman.

Janna smiled.

"I'm so happy." said Janna.

"But what is this place? Any towns nearby?" said Marco.

Sonic ran off before returning.

"There is one town, but it seems unusual." said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Yeah how so?" said Rayman.

"The locals in the town seem like they're creatures from fantasy like worlds of sorts, but I haven't seen a human yet." said Sonic.

Salem sighed.

"Oh boy, it's the Demon Realm." said Salem.

Everyone looked at Salem in confusion.

"Demon what?" said Janna.

"Realm, I've heard of this dimension. It's a world where there are many mystical creatures of all sorts, but there's no humans living here." said Salem.

"Why's that?" said Marco.

"Because the entire population has a strong hatred towards humans." said Salem, "But there are rumors about a witch who sells human objects on the black market and has a huge bounty on her head."

Everyone became shocked.

"A witch that's viewed as an outlaw?" said Sonic, "Have you ever thought about capturing this witch for the moolah reward?"

Salem looked at Sonic.

"What're you crazy, this is the most powerful witch in this dimension, I can't just go and capture her. I wouldn't even know where to start." said Salem.

Janna looked around then at something.

"Maybe right there." said Janna.

Everyone looked at where Janna was looking and saw a white skinned witch in a red dress and a human Dominican-American teen girl walking towards them.

The group became confused.

"Is that a human?" said Rayman.

"I thought there weren't any humans in this dimension." said Sonic.

"She must have come across this place by mistake." said Marco.

The two strangers appeared and saw the group.

"Well, we've got more humans and two weird things here." said the witch.

The heroes scoffed.

"What, none of us are humans, we're actually powerful warlocks." said Janna.

"Yeah, we just came here to prove our power." said Marco.

"Nope, definetly humans. One of you is a Mobian hedgehog, and the other is some strange creature." said the teen girl.

Rayman sighed.

"Well, she's got us." said Rayman, "Jig is up."

"Not a word about me." said Salem.

THe girl saw Salem and gasped in shock.

"Ay que lindo." the girl said before picking up Salem who meowed in shock, "Oh, he's so cute, who's a wittle guy, who's a wittle guy, is it you, is it you?"

She then hugged Salem as he tried to escape her grip.

"NO, NO, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR WITTLE GUY IS, SONIC, HELP ME!" yelled Salem, "TELL THIS CRAZY GIRL TO PUT ME DOWN!"

Sonic however was filming everything from his phone.

"Okay, now give him some kisses to make for lots of views and likes on YouTube." said Sonic.

Salem became mad.

"Traitor." said Salem.

The girl nodded.

"You got it." She said ad kissed Salam.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, I like seeing Salem suffer." said Sonic, "Also, that's what he gets for taking a dump in my shoes last night."

**End Interview Gag**

"Gross, gross, gross, gross." said Salem as he was still being kissed by the girl, "I now have cooties."

He bit the human and she dropped him.

"Ow." said the girl.

"Salem." Sonic said angrily.

Salem glared at Sonic.

"She was out of control. There is no way you'll convince me to let her resume other wise." said Salem.

"No catnip or sushi for a month." said Sonic.

The cat jumped in the same girls arms.

"Continue." said Salem.

The girl resumed being affectionate towards Salem.

"So what's the story here?" said the woman.

Sonic looked at the Witch.

"Well, my cat's being a big baby about cooties which aren't even real-"Sonic said before being interrupted by the woman.

"Not that, what's the story with you being here?" said the woman.

"I wanted to know if magic still existed in other dimensions, so I just started rubbing on this guy's ring and we ended up here." said Janna.

Sonic glared at Janna.

"Told you not to." said Sonic.

"Well I've got a problem with authority." said Janna.

"Yeah we know." said Marco.

"When do I get catnip?" said Salem.

"Later Salem." said Sonic.

The girl looked at Salem.

"You're name is Salem?" said the girl.

"Someone should address the elephent in the room about a human girl not being scared about there being a talking cat." said Rayman.

Marco groaned.

"She found out about Sonic being from another planet and that you're a one of a kind creature, what's not to be surprised at?" said Marco.

Everyone looked at Marco.

"Let's just talk some place else." said the witch, "I'm being searched a lot by the law in this world."

The heroes looked at the witch in confusion.

Later; they appeared at a house with an owl head on the door.

"Hoot hoot, password please." the owl head door said.

Everyone became shocked.

"Did that door just talk?" said Marco.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." said Rayman.

"Password." said the door.

Sonic then poked the door in the eyes.

"OW!" yelled the door.

The owl glared at the hedgehog.

"As if Eda wasn't bad enough already." said the owl.

Everyone looked at the witch known as Eda.

"Yeah, that's me." said Eda, "Now let us in Hooty."

"Fine, fine, fine." the door known as Hooty said before opening his mouth.

Everyone entered the house before Hooty closed his mouth.

"Welcome to the Owl House. I come here to escape modern culture, ex boyfriends, and the cops." said Eda.

The others looked around.

"Hmm, I could live here." said Rayman.

"You live here alone Eda?" said Marco.

"Besides me and Luz of course." said Eda.

"There's another roommate, he's so cute." the girl known as Luz said.

Then some loud stomping sounds were heard.

"Who dares intrude upon I-"a booming voice said before a tiny creature with a cow like skull appeared and finished speaking in a high pitched voice, "the King of Demons?"

The others looked at King in confusion.

"That's supposed to be cute?" said Sonic.

"Uh huh." said Luz.

"It looks like a Slakoth and a Tauros tried to breed with each other to get a Meowth and instead got stuck with a deformed Cubone." said Sonic.

"Or an Alolan Cubone." said Salam.

This made King mad.

"I AM NOT A CUBONE WHATEVER THAT IS!" He shouted.

**Interview Gag**

King was in and saw a pic of Cubone.

King then looked at the camera man, showing the Cubone picture.

"I look nothing like this, do I?" said King.

"You do actually." said the camera man.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone glared at Salem.

"There's no such thing as an Alolan Cubone." said Sonic.

Salem became confused.

"Really?" said Salem.

"Yeah dude, there's an Alolan Marowak, just not an Alolan Cubone." said Janna.

"Well that doesn't make sence." said Salam, "There should be one because Meowth has 4 forms."

Eda cleared her throat.

"Anyways, the hedgehog's now unable to use his dimension hopping ring that also gives him access to a transformation due to a very intense use, am I right?" said Eda.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic.

"Well I might be able to solve that problem, but I'll need some time. Just make yourselves at home." said Eda.

She walked off.

Salem and King looked at each other.

"You were turned into something cute too huh?" said Salem.

King nodded.

"Yep, trying to regain my awesome title." said King.

"I know what that's like. Tried to take over the world, but got arrested and tried, and turned into a cat as a result." said Salem.

"For an attempt at world domination?" said Luz.

"No, something else in court when it was televised." said Salem.

**Flashback**

Salem in human form was in a courtroom looking at a female judge.

"You've any words before I pass judgement?" said the female judge.

"Uh, no." said Salem.

The judge nodded.

"Okay then, I hearby sentence you to life imprisonment." said the judge.

The audience cheered.

Salem became mad as he was held by some bailiffs.

"Never, you'll never send me to prison you (bleep)." said Salem.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock.

A dog stopped urinating on a fire hydrant in shock.

A cat was chasing a mouse before the two stopped in shock.

Some birds were flying in the air before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

The earth was rotating before stopping.

Back in the courtroom; Salem chuckled nervously.

The judge growled in anger.

"Just for calling me a c word on national television, your time in prison will be changed to life as a cat." the judge said before banging her gabble.

Salem became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Salem.

**End Flashback**

Everyone was shocked.

"Holy shit." said Sonic.

"Yikes." said King, "I wouldn't have done that."

"If that had happened to me, I would have used the b word and not the c word." said Rayman.

Everyone looked at Rayman.

"What, I've got standards." said Rayman.

The heroes turned to Luz.

"So what's your story?" said Marco.

Luz became confused.

"Huh?" said Luz.

"Why're you in a dimension full of creatures that hate humans?" said Marco.

Luz blushed.

"Well, I was just doing some exploring in our world, then I came across a gateway to this world by mistake, but I learned about how everyone hates humans here, so I decided to lie about who I am in order to fulfil my dreams of being a witch, and became Eda's apprentice." said Luz.

"With no magical skills whatsoever?" said Salem, "Good luck with that. That's like me being a cat and never following my animal instincts."

Sonic then pulled out a tiny bag and sprinkled a line of catnip on the ground in front of Salem.

Salam saw it and ran to it.

The cat then sniffed the catnip up in one huge sniff.

"Oh yes, I needed that." said Salem.

"Never follows his animal instincts." said Sonic.

He then laughed.

Salem became mad.

"I'm going to-"Salem said before Sonic pulled out a California roll of sushi, shocking Salem, "eat some sushi."

He took the sushi and started eating it as Luz picked the cat up.

She smiled and hugged the cat/warlock.

"He's so cute." said Luz.

"I'll let you have him for five dollars." said Sonic.

"I'm to hopped up on catnip to care right now." said Salem.

King grinned.

"This is awesome to watch." said King.

"He sees lots of things." said Sonic.

"So what's everyone else's stories?" said Luz.

"Highschool student who got mixed up with a princess from another dimension in her never ending battle against evil." said Marco.

"I troll him all the time since kindergarden." said Janna.

"Created by five fairies to combat the forces of evil." said Rayman.

"From another planet, have a lot of studio connections, and part of the Smash Brothers." said Sonic.

The witch in training nodded.

"Nice." said Luz.

"The most recent Smash Tournament was live streamed. It was a tag team." said Sonic, "Even managed to get the final battle recorded."

He pulled out his smart phone and showed a video of Incineroar with his blaze ability activated while battling Ganondorf.

Luz looked at it.

"Was the fire tiger Pokemon one of your opponents in the tag team tournament?" said Luz.

Sonic looked at Luz.

"Nope, he was my assigned partner." said Sonic.

Luz nodded.

"Okay." said Luz.

"They both won the tournament after Sonic gave up his chances to win the tournament for them, which made Incineroar use his blaze ability." said Rayman.

Eda then returned to the room.

"Found out how to solve the ring problem." said Eda.

Salem looked at Eda and laughed.

"That woman seems pale for some reason." said Salem, "She's white and I'm black."

"Stoned racist." said Marco.

Salem hissed at Marco.

"I ain't racist." said Salem.

"Yeah just like how Zordon isn't racist." Sonic said sarcastically.

**Cutaway Gag**

In the year 1993; the original Power Rangers were looking at Zordon.

"Zach, for your funkyness, I give you the mastedon." Zordon said as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger suit appeared over the original Black Ranger.

Zordon turned to Trini.

"And Trini, for your-"Zordon said before being interrupted by Zach.

"What the fuck is this, why am I in the black suit?" said Zach.

Zordon became shocked.

"Oh, I, uh..." said Zordon.

"Bad enough you put a brother in an elephent, but now you put me in the black suit, what's up with that?" said Zach.

"Coincidence?" said Zordon.

Zach became mad.

"Racist." said Zach.

Trini nodded.

"Yeah." said Trini.

"I'm no racist, I love people of all races and colors." said Zordon.

"Prove it." said Zach.

"Okay. Trini, for your skills, I give you the sabertoothed tiger-"Zordon said before becoming shocked by his mishap upon seeing Trini in the yellow ranger outfit, "Oh shit."

Everyone glared at Zordon.

"That wasn's supposed to happen, I swear." said Zordon.

Jason is mad.

"Well I'm leaving, no way I'm working for a racist." said Jason.

The rangers started to leave the hideout.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry, wait, wait, wait." said Zordon.

But the rangers had already left.

"Oh dammit." said Zordon.

"Well so much for the choices in rangers colors huh?" said Alpha.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"So how will my ring be fixed?" said Sonic.

"There's an old hermit living in a cave who is very eccentric, but capable of fixing anything." said Eda.

Soninc is shocked.

"For reals?" said Sonic.

Eda nodded.

"Yeah, I just read it in several hundred books." said Eda.

"We could tell." said Rayman.

Salem chuckled.

"This is really good catnip." said Salem.

"I want some of that stuff." said King.

"Don't even, this is not for first time users of catnip and-"Sonic said before seeing King snort the whole bag of catnip Sonic had, shocking him, "Hey, don't you dare."

King put the bag down and chuckled.

"This'll be awe-"King said before becoming shocked, "I'M FREAKING OUT!"

He screamed and ran out of the house, leaving a hole shaped like him in the wall.

Everyone noticed it.

"I tried to warn him." Sonic said before turning to Janna, "You heard that right, I warned him not to take that catnip."

"You did." said Janna.

"THE WALLS ARE MELTING!" King's voice yelled.

Sonic groaned.

"You're outside, how can the walls be melting?" said Sonic.

"THE GIRAFFE'S HAVE RETURNED!" yelled King.

The people from Earth became confused.

"Giraffe's come from this dimension?" said Marco.

"Yeah we banished those freaks." said Eda.

"WHOA, I JUST SAW A GRIFFIN THE SIZE OF A SPIDER, IT'S VERY SCARY!" yelled King.

Janna groaned and grabbed Eda's staff and left the house.

"Oh hey, it's a girl who's about to-"King said before a whacking sound was heard.

Then Janna returned with the knocked out King as everyone was shocked.

"We're all on the same page, right guys?" said Janna.

Everyone nodded.

"You shouldn't even harm someone with the title of king, it's stunts like that which end up causing riots very similar to the LA riots." said Rayman.

Janna groaned.

"It only happened once in life." said Janna.

"The whole thing started because Rodney King was assaulted by police for no apparent reason, the whole thing was filmed and-"Sonic said before Eda made lots of flames flare up, shocking everyone.

"Look, can we get back to your problem. We'll have to head for town if we're to find out where exactly this cave is." said Eda.

Everyone looked at the witch.

"So, you expect us to head into a town?" said Sonic.

"Yep." said Eda.

"In a dimension with lots of mythical creatures?" said Rayman.

"Exactly." said Eda.

"Who hate humans?" said Janna.

"Uh huh." said Eda.

"While some of us are really humans?" said Marco.

"Yeah that's the jist of what needs to be done." said Eda.

"Do you have any idea how strange that sounds? We can't just go into a town, especially with a witch that's wanted by law enforcement. Someone's bound to find out that there are actually humans in this dimension." said Marco.

Luz cleared her throat.

"Don't worry, just do what I'm doing to fit in. Enroll in a school of magic and claim to be a witch or warlock so as not to raise suspicion despite not having any real magical skills." said Luz.

Everyone looked at Luz.

"You did that?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, yes I did." said Luz.

"I know the feeling. Me and some friends of mine were stranded on this one planet and had to pretend we were sailors on that very planet just to get a princess and a prince together. It was a success." said Sonic.

"More successful then when you got a free download to Pokemon Sword and Shield just to get a Galarian Slowpoke?" said Janna.

"I'm still miffed by the 60 dollars for the expansion packs I bought for both games." said Sonic.

Janna glared at Sonic.

"How is that something to be upset about?" said Janna, "You got both games just for being on a gameshow."

"Both games are worth sixty dollars each, and the expansion packs are worth 30 dollars each, and I have to wait till the summer time for the first part of the package." said Sonic.

Luz became confused.

"Wait till summer? I'm supposed to be at a summer camp called Reality Check." said Luz.

Sonic looked around and walked over to Luz and put an arm around her shoulder and leaned to her.

"Our fanfic series basically follows the same format as sitcoms, being that whatever month the show is being shown, it's happening in the same month as the episode. If you want to keep on making future appearances in this fic, then follow the Toon Manor's real time format instead of the whole Owl House taking place during the summer time format as stated in the pilot episode. You do want to make future appearances in these fanfics now do you?" said Sonic.

Luz nodded.

"Wouldn't mind it." said Luz.

The group then exited the Owl House.

"Okay, now to fly." said Eda.

She, Luz, and a now consious King got on Eda's owl staff.

The others became confused.

"You expect us to get on that staff?" said Marco.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" said Eda.

"Not all of us can ride on that thing." said Marco.

The witch nodded.

She then tapped the staff on the ground and it grew a bit.

"Now we can all ride on it." said Eda.


	2. Non Human Party

Back in the main dimension in Rayman's house; Eddy was looking around before entering the kitchen.

He walked to the fridge and opened it up, revealing a slice of chocolate cake.

He grabbed the cake and closed the fridge.

The scammer snickered.

**Interview Gag**

"There was no way I was going to lose my chances of getting something I want out of the fridge." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

He turned around only to see Globox standing behind him.

The scammer shrieked and dropped his cake.

But the frog like creature darted his tongue out and ate the cake before it could hit the floor.

Eddy groaned.

"Everytime." said Eddy.

He left the kitchen.

He sat on the couch.

"Man, it's getting really annoying living with a limbless man, a mischevous girl, and a huge frog like creature." said Eddy.

Edd and Ed came by and they are in swim gear.

He noticed it.

"Do I even want to know?" said Eddy.

"There's a pool party happening in another house." said Edd.

Eddy nodded.

"Okay." said Eddy.

"But there's a bit of a catch." said Ed, "Anyone who isn't a human can get into the party."

Eddy became confused.

"Then why're you both heading there?" said Eddy.

"We were invited as guests to M'gann." said Edd.

Eddy was still confused.

Edd groaned.

"Miss Martian." said Edd.

"No I know I'm just trying to process that you were invited to a no human party while your humans." He said.

Edd realized what Eddy meant and nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

"Because of these invites." Ed said before pulling out a piece of paper that said 'Pool Party for non humans only, unless you're with someone who isn't human'.

Eddy saw it and whistled.

"Wow." said Eddy.

Edd nodded.

"Well, see ya." said Edd.

The swim suit clad Ed's walked off.

Eddy did some thinking.

"I'd better check out this party." said Eddy.

"I wouldn't Eddy." said a Voice.

Eddy was confused and saw a Crow in the TV.

"What the?" asked Eddy.

"I'm your conchance." said The Crow.

Eddy became confused.

"You sure you are?" said Eddy.

"Damn straight." said the bird.

**Interview Gag**

"Never would have thought that." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Don't go to the party." said the crow.

Eddy did some thinking.

"So secretly, you mean that you want me to go to the party." said Eddy.

The crow became shocked.

"What, no that's not what I'm saying." said the crow.

"I'LL DO IT!" yelled Eddy.

He left the house.

"No, don't go, you'll cause problems." said the crow.

He sighed and pulled out a smart phone before doing some texting.

"Can't make it to dinner tonight, stuck in TV." said the crow.

A text then appeared saying 'This is why you should never con people like that.'

The crow groaned.

"Being married stucks." said the crow.


	3. Getting a Map

Back in the demon realm; everyone was on Eda's staff flying around.

"We'll be at the town really soon, but we'll have to remain low." said Eda.

The others nodded.

"Okay." said Marco.

"Uh, excuse me." said a voice.

Everyone looked down to see Sonic holding onto the staff from under.

"Why am I the only one not sitting on the staff and hanging on for dear life while possibly looking up other people's skirts?" said Sonic, "I'm the one with the ring problem."

"Quit looking." said Janna.

"Can't help it." said Sonic.

"Because the staff didn't extend long enough to have you riding on top of it." said Eda.

Sonic groaned and saw something before becoming shocked.

"Oh my god, stop the staff." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"What, why?" said Eda.

They were passing a sign that said 'Boiling Isle's Largest Ball of Slime'.

"The Boiling Isle's Largest Ball of Slime? We gotta see it." said Sonic.

Eda groaned.

"No, absolutely not. We are not on a fun family road trip just so-"Eda said before being interrupted by Salem.

"He let go of the staff." said Salem.

Luz, Eda, and King became shocked before looking down to see that Sonic was falling to the ground before passing through some clouds.

"What is wrong with that guy?" said King.

"Nothing, it's just who he is." said Rayman.

"He's going to be okay though right?" said Luz.

Salem laughed.

"Girl, things always work out for him in in the end." said Salem.

"Yeah, he's like Domino from X Men." said Janna.

The group then landed in the villaige before getting off the staff which then shrunk to normal size.

Sonic then appeared with a lot of stuff, including a red shirt that said 'I Saw the Largest Ball of Slime' and some balls of green slime, even a green baseball cap.

"Eh, it was very lame. Gift shop was cool though." said Sonic.

He put one of the slime balls over Luz's mouth before shaping it up to look like a beard.

**Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Got a need to live extreme." said Sonic.

Lastly was Eda.

"How do people even put up with him? He's more nuts then me." said Eda.

**End Interview Gag**

Luz removed the slime from her face and curled it up into a ball before making farting noises with it.

Eda put a scarf over her head.

"Let's just find a map to this wizard hermit's place." said Eda.

The group started walking around the market place.

They reached a map shop being run by a cenatar.

"Can I help you?" said the cenatar.

"Yeah we're looking for a map to every wizard hermit in this world." said Eda.

The cenatar nodded and picked up a map before giving it to Eda.

"There you are, that'll be one date." said the centar.

He was then smacked on the butt really hard by Eda's staff before running off.

"Yeah, I don't think so." said Eda.

Everyone looked at the map.

"Finally, that was quick. Almost thought there'd be lots of trouble." said Marco.

"At last, we have a map, and now we're-"Eda said before being interrupted by someone.

"Busted." said the voice.

Everyone looked to see a guard cuffing them all.

Eda groaned.

"Not this again." said Eda.

"Eda the Owl Lady, you are under arrest for illegal witchcraft and selling of human artifacts. Your friends are arrested as well for being involved with you." said the guard.

Janna became mad.

"You can't arrest us just for being around her, that's police corruption." said Janna.

"Can it. Now come along." siad the guard.

"Wait, if you take us away, you won't find the treasure." said Sonic.

The guard became confused.

"What treasure?" said the guard.

"The treasure of Oneeda Hotmon." said Sonic.

"I need a hot man?" said the guard.

Everyone started laughing.

"Never knew he'd be playing for his own team." said Marco.

The guard became mad.

"Oh a wise guy huh?" said the guard.

"Nope, just a hedgehog from another planet with a snarky attitude." said Sonic.

Little did the guard know was that Salem had picked everyone elses cuffs and was picking Sonic's cuffs.

"You're coming with me right now." said the guard.

"Alright, alright, you got us, but let me just say." Sonic said before pointing elseware, "FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!"

The guard turned around in shock.

"I don't see no-"the guard said before turning around, only to see everyone was gone, "And they're gone."

He pulled out a whistle and started blowing on it.

The heroes were running around the town and reached a fork in the road.

Then they saw lots of guards coming their way.

"If we split up, we'll more then likely escape them." said Rayman.

"Good call." said King.

The group split up with Sonic, Luz, and Janna going left, Marco, Rayman, and King going straight, while Eda and Salem went right.

The guards then stopped at the fork.

"Spread out, they can't escape all of us." said the lead guard.

The guards ran in seperate directions with the lead guard going after after Eda and Salem.

The witch and cat/warlock running by a guy who was about to swallow a sword.

Salem came back and took the sword out of the guys mouth as he chocked a bit.

The cat held the sword up as the lead guard and his men stopped.

Some of the guards gasped in shock and fear.

"HE'S GOT A SWORD!" yelled one of the guards.

Salem chuckled and swung the sword around.

The lead guard groaned.

"You idiots." the lead guard said before pulling out his sword, "WE'VE ALL GOT SWORDS!"

Salam gulped.

All the guards then pulled out their swords.

The cat set his sword down nervously before running off.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah I wasn't going to chance that." said Salem.

**End Interview Gag**

Salem jumped on Eda's shoulders.

"Chickened out huh?" said Eda.

"They had swords." said Salam

Eda shook her head.

"Pussy." said Eda.

Salem became mad.

"That is a racial slur among us cats." said Salem.

With Sonic, Luz, and Janna; the three reached a dead end and stopped.

"Great, we're trapped." said Janna.

"I should have just stayed at the Owl House." said Luz.

Sonic pulled out his werehog morpher and pushed the buttons 2, 5, 8, before putting his finger over the moon button.

"Do you trust me Luz?" said Sonic.

Luz looked at Sonic in confusion.

"Are you trying to make an Aladdin reference?" said Luz.

"Maybe, but do you trust me?" said Sonic.

Luz nodded.

Sonic pushed the moon button and turned into his werehog form and grabbed both Luz and Janna before streatching his other hand up to a roof before grabbing it and pulled himself and his friends up to it.

Luz became confused.

"What are you now, a werewolf?" said Luz.

"Werehog." said Sonic.

"There a difference?" said Luz.

"Nope." said Sonic.

Luz nodded.

"Okay." said Luz.

They reached the roof and Sonic set the girls down before the two ran off.

But they reached the end of the building to see a large gap and at the bottom of it was lots of maneure.

The three looked down at the maneure.

"Yech. Wouldn't want to get in that stuff." said Luz.

"Who even would?" said Janna.

"Regular hedgehogs." said Sonic.

He looked behind himself and saw the same guards running towards them.

The werehog formed werehog stretched his hands out before grabbing another rooftop.

"Hurry." said Sonic.

The two girls ran across Sonic's arms before he pulled himself to the other side.

The guards kept on running towards them before falling off the roof and landed in the filth.

"OH GROSS, ANIMAL DROPPINGS!" yelled one of the guards.

With Marco, Rayman, and King; they were still running from some guards.

They ran past some suits of armor before returning to them and saw the armor.

The three did some thinking.

The guards came by and walked past the suits of armor Marco, Rayman, and King were hiding in.

They appeared and saw the suits of armor before walking off again.

"Whew, that was a close call." said Marco.

"I think I'm about to fart." said Rayman.

"Don't you dare break wind, I'm hiding in the same suit of armor as you." said King.

But it was to late and Rayman passed gas.

"OH GROSS!" yelled King.

The guards then returned and the heroes stood frozen in shock.

The guards lookoed at the suits of armor before walking off.

"What did you eat for lunch?" said Marco.

"Franks and Beans with broccoli." said Rayman

Rayman farted again.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!?" yelled King.

The same guards appeared and looked at the suits of armors where the heroes were standing frozen in shock.

One of the guards sniffed the air.

"It smells like franks and beans with brocolli." said the guard.

The other guard looked at his comrad confused.

"What makes you say that?" said the other guard.

The two guards looked at each other and failed to notice that Marco, Rayman, and King climbed out of the suits of armor and snuck away.

"I don't know, just call it a hunch." said the second guard.

They turned to the suits of armor and looked inside of them.

They groaned in disgust.

"Someone's been in these suits of armor." said the first guard.

The second guard fainted.

The heroes then managed to regroup outside the villaige in a forest.

"Whew, that was intense." said Rayman.

"Just a regular Sunday for me." said Eda.

She looked at Sonic who was still in werehog form and became confused.

"Who're you supposed to be?" said Eda.

Sonic then pulled out his werehog morpher and typed down 258 then the moon button before turning into his regular form and put the morpher away.

Eda became shocked.

"Wow, and magic doesn't exist in your world. You got another one of those strange human objects? I might be able to make a fortune off of it in my stand." said Eda.

Sonic scoffed.

"Screw that, it's the only one of it's kind I have." said Sonic, "Just like how Rayman is the only one of his kind."

Eda became confused.

"He's the only person of his kind?" said Eda.

Rayman nodded.

"It's a whole thing." said Rayman.

Eda shook her head.

"Well anyways, we now have a map to that hermit wizard who might help." said Eda.

She pulled it out and opened it up.

Everyone looked at the map.

"There's an island not far from here where that wizard resides in, now to just get there." said Eda.

She put the map away and Sonic saw something before walking off and returned on a flying broom.

Everyone noticed it.

"What, it was on discount sale." said Sonic, "Plus I ain't hanging onto the bottom of an owl staff again."

But Eda destroyed the broom and made her staff grow bigger.

"Now let's get flying." said Eda.

Everyone minus Sonic got on the staff before it started hovering in the air.

Sonic groaned and walked under the staff before grabbing hold of it as it flew off.

"There should be child abuse laws in this dimension." said Sonic.

"You'd be surprised by the many laws there are here." said King.


	4. Trying to Get In

Outside a house of sorts; a ton of humanoid animals, aliens, and mystical creatures were having a pool party.

Mordecai and Rigby who were in swim shorts were dancing.

"Now this is a party." said Rigby.

"Yeah-uh." said Mordecai.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" the two yelled.

Outside the party; Eddy approached the place and looked over the fence.

He became shocked.

"Wow, not many humans." said Eddy.

He saw something and became shocked.

It was a table with lots of jawbreakers.

His jaw dropped.

He moved it back in place.

"I'm in heaven." said Eddy.

He climbed over the fence and landed on the ground, but an explosion sent him back to the other side of the fence.

"YAAAAAA!" He screamed.

Later; he was dressed up like a dwarf.

"This'll fool whoever's throwing the party." said Eddy.

He entered the party from the fence gate, but was pushed out by a humanoid griffin.

"Yeah that's not fooling anyone." the griffin said before coughing up some spiders.

Eddy screamed in shock and ran.

**Interview Gag**

First was Eddy.

"Griffin's have spider breath, why didn't anyone tell me?" said Eddy.

Lastly was a spider who chattered in anger.

**End Interview Gag**

Hours later; Eddy had failed to enter the party and was sitting on a bench.

He sighed.

"Well, this sucks." said Eddy.

"You're telling me." said a voice.

Eddy turned to see Roger had a deck of cards and was playing with a pigeon before tossing his cards down.

"I'm losing to a bird." said Roger.

Eddy is shocked.

"Roger what are you doing here?" He asked, "And why are you playing against a pigeon?"

Roger turned to Eddy.

"Never got an invite to the party, so I thought I'd have a card game with a pigeon." said Roger.

Eddy looked at the bird.

"Whoa, looks like Will Smith's bird character in Spies In Disguise?" He asked.

"That's because I'm the inspiration to that bird character." the bird said sounding like Will Smith.

"Just be glad that 20th Century Fox is now following all of Disney's rules." said Roger.

"Oh yeah, the whole Disney Fox deal." said Eddy.

"At least Disney now owns the rights to Deadpool." said Roger.

"I'm more concerned about how Ryan Reynolds will be able to explain that in Deadpool's MCU appearance." said Eddy.

The pigeon flew off.

"But anyways, why're you here?" said Roger.

"Tried to get into the party for some jawbreakers, but was foiled many times." said Eddy.

Roger nodded.

"I see." said Roger, "I may have an idea."

Eddy became confused.

"What?" said Eddy.

Roger pulled out a stink bomb and tossed it over the fence before it exploded.

"OH GOD, IT STINKS HERE!" yelled a voice.

The aliens, humanoid animals, and mystical creatures ran out of the pool party.

"Is that supposed to work?" said Eddy.

"Yep, but only for a while, now I just enter the party, suck up all the stink, then put off the final touch of my plan." said Roger.

"Which is?" said Eddy.

"Trust." said Roger.

He jumped over the wall.

"Okay, what did I just agree to?" said Eddy.


	5. Hermit the Wizard

Back in the alternate dimension; Eda landed her staff in front of a castle similar to the Emerald City castle, but in ruins, and everyone got off of it before she picked it up.

The group looked at the castle.

"This is supposed to be where that wizard is living?" said Rayman.

"Yep, map's never lie." said Eda.

"Looks like the map you bought lied to you big time." Marco.

"No duh, it looks like the Wizard of Oz sold this place to Flintheart Glomgold, and he simply let it rot." said Sonic.

"Let's just go, I hope there's food waiting." said King.

The group approached the door and Janna was about to knock on the doors, but they opened up on their own.

"ENTER!" a voice similar to Keith David said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Do we even dare?" said Luz.

"We dare." said Sonic.

They then entered the castle and walked down a hallway.

"What're we dealing with here?" said Janna.

"Possibly some old geazer in a robe." said Eda.

"Yeah wizards are simply old fools." said King.

"Then you should meet Doctor Strange, he's a sorcerer, the master of the mystic arts." said Rayman.

Eda became confused.

"Huh." said Eda.

A booming sound was heard, shocking everyone.

The group walked forward some more and entered a room where a giant holographic head was waiting.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." said Salem.

"Obviously." said Sonic.

Then some smoke appeared around the head.

"I think we upset him." said Marco.

"He's not upset." said Eda.

Marco stepped away.

"Well what if he is? I don't want to stick around to find out, I'm getting out of here right-"Marco said before fire emerged from the holographic head, shocking everyone.

"SILENCE!" yelled the head.

Everyone gulped in shock.

"Who dares enter the sacred and awesome presence of the most kickass wizard of all; Hermit." the holographic head said.

Everyone gulped again.

"Ok even I'm scared now." admitted Eda.

"Wait a minute, this guy's a wizard and a hermit, and his name is Hermit? That's just poor writting." said Sonic.

"YOU DARE MOCK THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD HERMIT?! THEN PREPARE TO-"the holographic head said before mysteriously disappearing, confusing everyone.

"Hey what gives?" said Janna.

Then an explosion happened, shocking everyone before a slightly chubby young adult male human in his twenties with a long white beard wearing a Sorcerer Mickey robe which was purple and hat which was purple as well crashed in front of the group.

The man stood up coughing a bit.

"God dammit, that thing is always breaking. Last time I buy stuff off of Ebay." the man said sounding like TJ Miller.

Everyone became confused.

"Who the hell are you?" said Sonic.

The man turned to the intruders and screamed like a little girl.

"Oh uh, I'm Hermit's assistant." said the man.

But then a megaphone fell close to the heroes.

Luz picked it up and put the speaking part to her mouth.

"I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL WIZARD HERMIT!" Luz shouted in the megaphone with the first voice emerging from it.

Sonic shook his head.

"This guy's Hermit." said Sonic.

"I don't believe it." said Salem.

"I'm afraid it's true, the wizard you might have been seeking isn't here anymore." the young man known as Hermit said, "He passed away just last week and I took over."

"Then why do you have a beard that looks like it's been growing for 50 years when you're in your twenties?" said Janna.

"Oh this is fake." said Hermit.

He removed the fake beard.

"Anyways, welcome to my crib." said Hermit, "Might I offer you a Roku TV with a Disney Plus subscription, a smartphone with 5G's, or even a Nintendo Switch with Pokemon Sword and Shield preinstalled into the systems?"

Everyone was mad.

"No." said Sonic, "We need you to fix my ring."

"But first, why is there a second human here?" said Luz.

"Oh sure, let me explain it to you." said Hermit.

He held a hand out and a staff with a purple orb flew into his hand before he slammed it onto the ground causing the whole room to go dark and lots of stars to appear around everyone who looked around in confusion.

"Many centuries ago, this island was a peaceful island where humans and mystical creatures got along with no war ever happening. But that peace was nearly shattered due to a human farting on a fairies face." Hermit said as the stars formed into a human and a fairy.

"Gross." said Luz.

The stars then started forming into something else.

"But luckily, a wizard came into the picture and ensured that peace was still kept, and became this islands protector from forces who would try to shatter that peace." Hermit said as the stars formed into the head of the same wizard hologram everyone saw, "But even he knew that his time keeping the peace would be shattered due to old age, so he set out to your world to find a human worthy of taking on his mantle."

The stars then formed into a baby and the same wizard.

"He traveled to an orphanage and encountered me, a child he saw with a big heart and worthy of taking on his mantle when the time came, and adopted me." said Hermit.

The stars changed to the wizard and the young Hermit training with his future staff.

"For years, my master has trained me in the mystic arts until the day I was ready to take his place. But when I became an adult, I left his home to explore my own world per my request, which he agreed to." Hermit said as the starts changed to a now adult Hermit walking away from the wizard.

The stars changed to the wizard lying on a bed with his hands on his chest and Hermit looking down in sadness.

"But then years after, he passed away, and I knew that it was time for me to take his place as protector of this island, and I've been doing it for a week." said Hermit.

He removed his staff from the ground as the darkness disappeared.

"So sad." said Rayman.

"What did you do with your master's body anyways?" said King.

"Oh I cremated him and drank his ashes like they were coffee for two days per his request." said Hermit.

Everyone became shocked beyond reason.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?" said Luz.

Everyone looked at Luz in confusion.

"Didn't you say you were more of a PG rated person?" said Marco.

"I'm with her on this one." said Sonic.

"I'm shocked by this turn of events to even consider saying a curse word." said Luz.

"Yeah anyways, my master told me in a will he left in this staff to drink his ashes like coffee so that I may possess his powers." said Hermit, "I've been an awesome wizard since."

"Just out of curiosity, how awesome are we talking?" said Janna.

"As awesome as John Cena." said Hermit.

Then Incineroar emerged from his Pokeball flexing his muscles before roaring.

Luz leaned over to Sonic.

"That's the Incineroar you're talking about, isn't it?" said Luz.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said Sonic. "I thought of giving him a nickname."

"And?" said Luz.

"He said he's to macho for that." said Sonic.

He pulled out his Pokeball.

"Incineroar, return." said Sonic.

The tiger returned into his ball.

"So what's your problem anyways?" said Hermit.

"Well, the blue guy has a ring that just won't hop dimensions anymore." said Eda.

Hermit nodded.

"Give it to me." said Hermit.

Sonic removed his Darkspine ring from his finger and Hermit held his hand out as the ring floated over to him.

Hermit inspected the ring before making it glow and break apart into the seven world rings.

"Prayer, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, wishes. The seven hearts that make up the Arabian Nights, these are the seven world rings that bind the pages of that world together." said Hermit.

Luz, Eda, and King became shocked.

"Whoa, that's a first." said Eda.

"But the life of the collector of the ring shall offer up a sacrifice as the key for that control." said Hermit.

The three from the Boiling Isle looked at Sonic in confusion.

"Hey, I'm lucky enough to even be alive." said Sonic.

"Yeah how are you always able to make it out alive?" asked Luz.

"I have no idea." said Sonic.

Hermit then put the rings back together to form the Darkspine ring.

"Alright, I'll help you out. But it's going to cost you." Hermit said before turning to Eda.

The witch groaned.

"If you're going to ask me out, forget it. I've got a bad track record of boyfriends." said Eda.

"Screw that, I don't need some smoking hot witch just to prove to everyone in high school they were wrong to say I was least likely to succeed in life. I need a smoking hot witch to pull off a spell to repair this rings dimesion hopping abilities since it requires two people with magical abilities." said Hermit, "Besides, I wouldn't even ask you out if you were the last woman in this dimension or Earth."

Eda became confused.

"Wait what?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah I prefer my women being fresh." said Hermit.

Luz and Janna became shocked and stepped backwards a bit.

"Don't worry, I ain't no disgusting freak. I'm just saying that this witch isn't my type." said Hermit.

Eda became mad.

"The hell I'm not, now get over here and-"Eda said before Hermit pointed at the witch, trapping her in a bubble.

The witch became shocked and tried to bust herself out of the bubble.

Hermit turned to the others.

"Anyways, the payment I'm talking about is you guys have to do a job for me." said Hermit.

"Yeah what?" said Marco.

"I run a side job of delivering electronics to everyone on this island that orders them from me. You guys and girls are to deliver Nintendo Switch's to everyone on this island that ordered a device of a specific kind." Hermit sand before giving everyone pieces of papers, "Here are the order forms, adresses, and the type of Switch's they asked for. Don't come back until you've delivered all of them and have money with you."

Everyone looked at the forms.

"We'll cover more ground and get it done quicker if we split up." said Marco.

"Good call; you, Luz, and Salem will make deliveries in the eastern part of the island, Rayman and I will tackle the western part, and Janna and King will deliver in the center of the island." said Sonic.

King groaned.

"Why can't I go with Luz?" he asked, "Besides Marco told me much of this girl and I don't want to be around her."

Sonic picked King up.

"She just trolls people." said Sonic.

He then turned to the readers.

"By which I mean that she always likes to disturb people in many ways and not that she's a literal troll." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we get the wordplay. And the Robot Chicken reference." said Marco.

"Leave now. I'm a busy man." said Hermit.

The others left the castle.

Hermit snapped his fingers, causing the bubble Eda was trapped in to pop and setting her on the ground.

Eda is pissed.

"What's the big idea trapping me in that bubble like that? I had trouble breathing." said Eda.

"Saving myself from being violated." said Hermit.

Eda growled.

"As if almost losing my student to a school wasn't bad enough." said Eda.

Hermit held his hand up, making Sonic's darkspine ring float.

"Come, we've got work to do." said Hermit.

Eda nodded.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm worried about what I might have to do." said Eda.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; the two appeared at a wall with a lever before Hermit pulled it, causing it to flip the two onto a two chaired ride before they were strapped down by bars.

Eda groaned.

"Okay, I get this, I've seen Emperor's New Groove, this is a roller coaster to your workshop of sorts." said Eda.

"Oh this isn't a roller coaster." said Hermit.

Eda became confused.

"It's not?" said Eda.

"No, it's a Slingshot ride that leads to my workshop." said Hermit.

"Why's it called the Slingshot?" said Eda.

"Because it shoots you straight into the air." said Hermit.

Eda became shocked.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" yelled Eda.

**Interview Gag**

"Is this guy crazy?" She asked.

**End Interview Gag**

The ride went off and Eda was screaming in shock while Hermit was screaming happily.

"OH YEAH, THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled Hermit.

The ride then stopped at a balcony before the two were unstrapped with Hermit getting off the ride while Eda was frozen in shock.

He turned to a printer that said 'I survived the slingshot' before it printed out a photo and he pulled it out.

The human wizard shook his head.

"Oh man, my eyes were closed." said Hermit.

The picture was of Eda frozen in shock while Hermit was puking in a vomit bag with his eyes closed.

"At least you look good, your eyes were open the whole time." said Hermit.

But Eda didn't say a word.

Hermit put the photo in his robe.

"Come on, time's a wasting." said Hermit.

He grabbed Eda and dragged her off.


	6. Getting Jawbreakers

Back on Earth; Eddy was waiting outside the party.

Roger poked his head out from over the fence.

"All done." said Roger.

Eddy climbed over the fence.

"How so-"Eddy said before groaning in disgust.

He waved a hand over his nose.

"OH GROSS, DID YOU PISS ALL OVER THIS BACKYARD!?" yelled Eddy.

"Nope, I just sprayed cat urine around the area the jawbreakers were in to claim my territory." said Roger.

Eddy approached the jawbreaker table and groaned.

"Disgusting." said Eddy.

He chuckled and grinned before looking at Roger.

"You sneaky bastard." said Eddy.

The two high fived each other.

**Interview Gag**

Eddy and Roger were in their together.

"That's downright disgusting, but I like it." said Eddy.

"That is what my parents taught me back on Mobius, if you want to claim something, then you've got to dump cat pee around the area." said Roger.

"Yeesh." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy was shoving lots of jawbreakers into Roger's backpack.

He also put one in his mouth.

"Mmm, bold, sour yet sweet." said Eddy.

Roger grabbed a jawbreaker from the table and looked at it before putting it in his mouth.

He grinned.

"I can see why you like these things." said Roger.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

The two became shocked and turned to see an angry male cenatar glaring at them.

"Why're you stealing my jawbreakers?" said the cenatar.

"That's because we claimed them." said Roger.

"Yeah, marked our territory despite not being invited to the party." said Eddy.

The cenatar glared at them.

"Oh is that a fact?" said the cenatar.

He pulled out a squirt gun and held it down before some urinating sounds were heard.

Roger and Eddy became shocked.

"Oh god, he's taking a leak in that squirt gun." said Eddy.

He was giving a Super Soaker by Roger.

"Start going number one into that thing. It's about to get messy." said Roger.

He pulled out his own super soaker and turned around as urinating sounds were heard.

Eddy groaned and did the same thing.

Later; the two and the cenatar were having a squirt gun fight.

"DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS!" yelled Eddy.

But he was hit by some liquid and screamed.

"I'VE BEEN HIT!" yelled Eddy.

All the guns ran out of juice.

"Great, we need to reload." said the cenatar.

Later; the three were drinking lots of water very peacefully.

"So, any of you guys see that new Dolittle film with Robert Downey Jr?" said the cenatar.

The two nodded.

"Totally. Loved it, not as much as the Eddie Murphy versions, but still." said Roger.

"You should see the film Tower Heist." said Eddy.

"Oh really, what's that about?" said the cenatar.

He drank some more water.

"It's about these guys who find out that their boss who owns a tower they work in has embezzled all their money and they team up with a petty thief played by Eddie Murphy to rob their bosses penthouse for what they rightfully own." said Eddy.

"That's a good one. But at least Ben Stiller only got 2 years for plotting the whole thing but also helped expose his boss for his illegal dealings." said Roger.

The group finished drinking their water and sighed.

Later; they were having another squirt gun battle.

Outside the party; MacArthur and Sanders were in a cop car driving around.

"Beat patrol sucks." said MacArthur.

"Well this what we get for farting one to many times in the break room in the chief's presense." said Sanders.

MacArthur sighed, but then a ton of liquid hit the truck, shocking her and Sanders.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled MacArthur.

She stopped the car.

"The car's been defaced." said MacArthur.

The two got out of the car and MacArthur approached the fence.

"Don't do anything drastic." said Sanders.

"Watch me." said MacArthur.

She busted down the fence.

"Freeze." said MacArthur.

But then she was hit by some liquid.

The cop became steaming mad.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled MacArthur.

She screamed and jumped into the fray as lots of punching sounds were heard as Sanders watched in shock.

Later; Eddy, Roger, and the cenatar were in a jail cell.

Eddy groaned.

"Sometimes I hate my girlfriend's best friend/partner." He said.

Roger looked at Eddy.

"Your dating a cop?" He asked.

"Don't judge me." Eddy.

The cenatar moved a hoof on the ground.

"Ten." said the cenatar.

"And that was ten minutes we've been here." said Roger.

Then Sanders and MacArthur appeared and opened the cell.

"Okay, you're all free to go." said Sanders.

The three became confused.

"Why're we free?" Eddy.

"Because we've got no proof of you guys commiting public urination. All we've got to work on are super soakers and this backpack full of jawbreakers." MacArthur said as she held up a super soaker and Roger's backpack.

She tossed the backpack over to Roger who then put it on.

"Oh it feels so good to be out of the clinger again." said Roger.

Eddy became confused and shook his head.

"I'm not going to go there." said Eddy.


	7. Fixed Ring

Back in the alternate dimension; the young heroes were in a city of sorts with boxes and pieces of paper.

"Okay, we got the Nintendo's and forms of who all ordered what in each area of the town, now let's split up like we agreed." said Sonic.

"I still want to stick around with Luz, I wouldn't last ten minutes with the jacket wearing girl. She hit me with a staff while I was high off of catnip." said King.

"Fussy little." siad Sonic.

He groaned.

"Fine, fine, fine, Salem swap with the deformed Cubone." said Sonic.

Salam nodded.

"Roger that Sonic." He said.

"I AM NOT A CUBONE!" yelled King.

"Really? Because Cubone might have been the inspiration for your design." said Janna.

"Let's just go." said King.

The heroes walked off in their seperate ways.

Back at Hermit's castle; the wizard placed Sonic's ring on a table before it glowed and split up in to the seven world rings again.

"So what're we doing?" said Eda.

"First off after spliting the ring into it's seven seperate rings, then place it in a cauldron with a potion of my making, then while in sync with each other, we blast lightning into the cauldron seven times each to super charge each of the rings, then one last lightning blast to put the rings together, thereby fixing the whole dimension traveling ability of the ring. Total of 16 blasts from each of us, all while doing some awesome break dance moves." said Hermit.

Eda nodded.

"Right maybe I should call some of Luz's friends from that Wizard School to help." She said.

"NO!" yelled Hermit.

Eda became shocked.

"Uh, I mean, you can't just use more then two people for this spell. If you do, the rings may overcharge and explode and-"Hermit said only to groan in annoyance, "You already got the mentioned wizard school students."

Sure enough; Eda now had Gus and Willow with her.

Hermit groaned in anger.

"Curses." He whispered.

"This is who we're helping?" said Gus.

"Yep." said Eda.

"Ring problems?" said Willow.

"Exactly." said Eda.

Hermit groaned.

"Fine, fine, fine, everyone stand around the cauldron like we're making a square." said Hermit.

Everyone stood around the cauldron.

"I should warn you, I only did this once with my master. So if anything goes wrong with four people pulling this off, then I'm taking Eda to witches and wizard's court." said Hermit.

Eda groaned.

"Fine." said Eda.

In a part of town on the Island Hermit lives on; Luz, King, and Marco were delivering Nintendo Switch's.

"I find it hard to believe that this guy has electronics in his home." said Luz.

"What I'm still trying to grasp that's hard to belive is that in the new Pokemon anime, Ash was able to capture a Dragonite in the tenth episode." said Marco.

"Didn't he capture a Pidove, Oshawatt, and Tepig back to back in Black and White?" said Luz.

"True but THIS IS A PSUDO LEGENDARY POKÉMON!" shouted Marco, "I MEAN COME ON IRIS HAS A DRAGONITE AND NOW ASH DOES!"

"Co author needs to quit with the caps lock feature." said King.

The group reached a house and knocked on the door.

It opened up, revealing a teenage cenatar with blonde hair.

"Yes?" said the cenatar.

"We got a delivery for you courtesy of Hermit." said Marco.

"Oh sure, just give it to me." said the cenatar.

Luz pulled out a box with a Nintendo Switch with red and blue joy cons before giving it to the cenatar who gave the three money before closing the door.

"So what's your favorite anime?" said Luz.

Marco became confused.

"Huh?" said Marco.

"You strike me as someone who likes anime. You got a favorite one?" said Luz.

Marco chuckled.

"Dragon Ball." said Marco.

Luz nodded.

"Nice." said Luz.

Back at Hermit's castle; Hermit, Eda, Willow, and Gus were break dancing the same moves as each other to Mr. Blue Sky.

"Is this really nessisary for the spell to work?" said Gus.

"No, it just makes the spell more awesome." said Hermit.

Eda glared at Hermit.

"What?" said Eda.

"First blast." said Hermit.

The four then blasted lightning from their hands into the cauldron.

"Second." said Hermit.

The four blasted another blast of lightning into the cauldron.

Back in the village; Sonic and Rayman delivered a teal colored Nintendo Switch Lite to a troll before it gave them money and entered it's house.

Sonic marked off one adress off the list.

"There we go." said Sonic.

"We're on a roll here. Better then that tiny robot you were dealing with." said Rayman.

Sonic groaned.

"Don't remind me." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Sonic, Rayman, and Randy were camping out in the forest.

"Now this was a good idea for a weekend." said Rayman.

"Us in the outdoors with an RV, nothing to bother us at all." said Sonic.

But then a miniature sphere shaped bot appeared and everyone noticed it.

"Oh god, one of Eggman's bots." said Sonic.

Randy however chuckled.

"Aw, this one's cute. Let's keep it." said Randy.

Sonic glared at Randy.

"You've got problems." said Sonic.

"No I don't." said Randy.

But then a lot of turrets appeared from the bot and started shooting at the heroes who avoided each of the blasts.

This shocked Randy.

"Oh boy." said Randy.

The group screamed.

The bot then attatched itself to Sonic's hand.

The hedgehog noticed it and tried to shake it off.

But it refuses to get off.

"Come on, get off me." said Sonic.

He ran around trying to shake the tiny bot off, but couldn't.

Rayman managed to remove the bot from Sonic's hand, but it stuck to his own hand.

The limbless hero groaned.

"Oh great." said Rayman.

He tried shaking it off before Rayman patted Randy's back, causint the bot to attatch tself to Randy.

"Don't stick it on me." said Randy.

Sonic removed the bot from Randy's back with a stick before running off and returning.

"There, all taken care of." said Sonic.

Then an explosion happened, shocking Rayman and Randy.

"Where did you put that bot?" said Randy.

"Eh some abandoned RV." said Sonic.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

At the explosion site; Peg Leg Pete was looking at his destroyed RV in shock.

"WHERE'S MY RV!?" yelled Pete.

**End Flashback**

Back in Hermit's castle; Hermit, Eda, Gus, and Willow were still blasting bolts of lightning into the cauldron while dancing.

"Last blast." said Hermit.

The final blast happened and the smoke was a rainbow.

The potion started bubbling non stop before it gushed out the Darkspine ring which was floating in the air.

Everyone noticed it.

"Is that good?" said Gus.

"Wait for it." said Hermit.

The ring floated to the ground before touching it.

Hermit picked up the ring before making it float in his hands.

"It's complete. And nothing went wrong." said Hermit.

But then a blast of magic nearly hit him, shocking him.

"What the?" said Hermit.

He turned and saw a very mad Eda aiming her staff at Hermit.

"You took me on a human slingshot ride, made me do a spell that you might have made up, and had me humiliate myself doing some weird dancing stuff. You'll pay for your foolishness." said Eda.

She blasted more magic at Hermit, but he blasted the magic, making an explosion, shocking the two students.

"IT'S ANOTHER MAGIC OFF, LET'S CHEESE IT!" yelled Gus.

He and Willow ran off.

Back in the village; Marco, Luz, and King were walking around the village with lots of money.

"I'm just saying it's very strange that Ash wound up getting a very powerful Pokemon in the tenth episode of the new anime. Something like that should have taken time, at least let him capture a Dratini first." said Marco.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I agree." said King.

The three heard some screaming and saw Gus and Willow run by in shock.

But the two students returned and looked at Luz.

"Hey Luz." Gus and Willow said.

Luz smiled.

"Hey Gus, hey Willow." said Luz.

"Bye Luz." Gus and Willow said.

"Bye Gus, by Willow." said Luz.

The students ran off again.

Marco became confused.

"Friends of yours?" said Marco.

"Unfortunatley, they are her friends. And they know she's human." said King.

Marco whistled.

"Wow. Anyways, let's regroup and return to Hermit's castle." said Marco.

The three walked off.

Back at Hermit's castle; Eda and Hermit were still having a magic off.

"You don't match the description of every wizard ever. You're not old, you're young, and you use human technology to trick others." said Eda.

"I'm new at this woman." said Hermit.

He blasted some ice from his staff at Eda, but he avoided it.

Eda conjured up a fireball and launched it at Hermit's staff, turning it to dust.

The human wizard became shocked.

"The hell, that was my master's staff." said Hermit.

"Eh, it'll reintigrate after a while." said Eda.

Hermit then tackled Eda to the ground before the two started rolling around on the ground a bit before stopping with the witch on top while the two were pushing each others arms away.

The two then stopped and glared at each other before they began kissing each other while moaning and wrapping their arms around each other.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Is it weird that we're both being hypocritical right now considering out views of dating?" said Hermit.

Eda did some thinking.

"A little, but who cares, no one's around." said Eda.

The two resumed kissing each other before standing up as Hermit picked Eda up bridal style.

They stopped making out with each other.

"Got anything else from the human world of interest?" said Eda.

"You'd be surprised." said Hermit.

He walked off.

At the entrance to Hermit's castle; everyone regrouped.

"So, did we get enough money?" said Sonic.

Everyone pulled out their wods of cash.

"I was paid in catnip." said Salem.

Sonic groaned.

"Let's just tell Hermit and Eda the good news." said Sonic.

The group entered the castle.

"Okay guys, we've got Hermit's money, now has he-"Sonic said before looking and became shocked before turning away with his eyes closed, "JESUS CHRIST!"

Hermit and Eda were in a hot tub with no clothes on making out before becoming shocked and turned to the group and screamed in shock.

The others screamed as well.

Both sides kept on screaming in shock before stopping.

"It's not what it looks like, honest." said Eda.

"You sure, because it looks like two hypocrits are making love with each other." said Rayman.

"What two adults do in their private time is personal." said Hermit.

"Says a guy who pulled a Wizard of Oz." said Rayman.

Hermit became shocked before he gained a deadpan expression.

"Touche." said Hermit.

"Anyways, what in the fuck is this?" said Marco.

Eda and Hermit looked at each other then at the others.

"We've become friends with benefits." said Eda.

"Do those benefits include the right to declare a booty call when one of you is in the mood?" said Sonic.

"It could work out. Two people seeing each other simply for physical time with each other and not dating. What would you call that?" said Hermit.

"An R rated superhero movie with Ryan Reynolds." said Sonic.

"That reference means nothing to me." said Eda.

"Deadpool movie." said Janna.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" said Eda, "That's a great movie. Don't ask how I was able to see it though."

The others shook their heads.

"Anyways, is the ring fixed? We got the money from those deliveries." said Sonic.

Everyone set lots of cash on the ground.

Hermit looked at the cash and smiled.

"Perfect, now let me just-"Hermit said before he and Eda began to stand up, but Sonic held a hand out as everyone else shielded their eyes and turned away.

"At least put on your clothes first." said Rayman.

"Isn't this an M rated fanfic?" said Salem.

"Yeah but we're not perverted freaks." said Rayman.

Hermit nodded.

"Oh right." said Hermit.

Later; he and Eda were in their clothes before Hermit tossed Sonic's ring to him as it slid onto his finger Lord of the Rings style.

"Yep, works everytime. I love those Lord of the Rings films. Those Harry Potter films are stupid, especially Deadpool." said Hermit.

Everyone gasped in shock.

A dog was urinating on a hydrant before stopping and whimpering in shock.

Some birds were flying before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

Deadpool was about to stab a guy before gasping in shock.

The earth was rotating before stopping.

Back in the alternate dimension; Hermit was bandaged up and angry.

"Jerks." said Hermit.

The others walked out of the castle.

"That prick crossed a line." said Eda.

"Says the one who was trying to make babies with him in a hot tub." said Janna.

"Point taken but seriously anyone who disses Deadpool should be sent to him and personally killed by him." said Eda.

"I agree with that statement, but even I ain't cruel enough to send someone I don't like to tangle with Deadpool." said Sonic.

"But anyways, our very questionable relationship is over." said Eda.

**Interview Gag**

"At least until he heals up properly and declares another booty call that is." said Eda.

She laughed before snorting.

**End Interview Gag**

"At least I've got my ring fixed." said Sonic.

Eda nodded.

"Agreed." said Eda.

Then a pregnancy test was tossed into her hands, confusing her.

"What's this?" said Eda.

"At home pregnancy test, full instructions are on the box, just take a leak on it to see if you are expecting a child." said Salem.

Eda growled before zapping Salem with lightning, shocking the cat who then jumped into Luz's arms.

"You ok?" she asked.

"She's terrifying." said Salem.

"Well I wouldn't blame you, she's the type of teacher who would not only throw someone into the deep end of a lake, but also set the whole lake on fire." said Luz.

Everyone became shocked.

"Where did you hear that from?" said Janna.

"Even I want to know." said Eda.

"The Disney Wikipedia." said Luz.

Rayman pulled out his phone and did some searching before stopping.

"Wow, some mentor Eda's described as." said Rayman.

But Eda took the phone and threw it.

"Let's not get to that." She said and blushed.

"Hey, I just got that phone last week." said Rayman.

"Well, been nice knowing you guys, but we've got to return to our own world now." said Sonic.

Eda nodded.

"Yeah, same here." said Eda.

Sonic grabbed Salem from Luz's arms before he began rubbing his ring.

Janna, Marco, and Rayman each grabbed hold of Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

The group then disappeared in some fire.

"So what now?" said Luz.

"Now we go on a shopping spree." King said before pulling out a wallet, "I managed to swipe that blue rat's wallet."

But Sonic came back and took his wallet back.

"The nerve of such people." said Sonic.

He rubbed his ring again before disappearing in more fire.

King is shocked.

"Huh neat." He said.

Sonic returned again and hit King on the head with a shovel.

"It's better when I say it." said Sonic.

He rubbed his ring before disappearing.

"MEDIC!" King yelled before fainting.


	8. Way Back Home All Along

In the main dimension; Sonic, Marco, Rayman, Janna, and Salem were relaxing next to the swimming pool at Toon Manor.

"Totally worth it." said Rayman.

Salam who was in the pool nodded.

"You said it Rayman." He said.

Everyone became confused.

"Why is there a cat in the swimming pool when cats hate water?" said Janna.

"I don't know, why would the writers of the Pokemon anime finally let Ash have a Dragonite in Sword and Shield?" said Marco.

Janna nodded.

"Good point." She said, "Still wish Go also caught a Dratini & two Dragonairs. If he hasn't wasted them on a Dewgong version of Brock."

"I found the image of Dewgong with a 'finger' pointed upwards supposedly making fun of Go he imagined when he realized his mishap very funny. It's like the Dewgong was being a troll." said Sonic.

"That episode definetly showed the difference between how Ash and Go get their Pokemon. Go just catches them with no consideration for their feelings, Ash forms a special bond with the Pokemon he helps out and they beg him to capture them." said Rayman.

Everyone nodded.

"Well he did with that fire rabbit." said Janna.

"One time deal." said Rayman.

Then the Boiling Isles door appeared before opening up and King emerged from it before giving a piece of paper to Sonic.

"Hospital bill." said King.

He went back into the door before it disappeared.

Sonic became shocked before he started growling in anger.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" yelled Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Because King is making you pay a hospital bill?" said Salem.

"No, the witch had a way back to this world all along." said Sonic.

Marco became shocked.

"We could have asked her to take us back to our world so that Doctor Strange could fix your ring when we were traveling around that mysterious world this whole time?" said Marco.

"Well, that's just poor writing." said Janna, "And I'm still picturing Eda and Hermit in that hot tub."

A thought bubble started to appear over her head, but it was popped by Rayman.

"Don't you dare, if you want to picture that happening, then try picturing it with Gaston in Hermit's place." said Rayman.

"I'd rather not, because that would be way to graphic." said Janna.

Everyone nodded.

"Agreed." said Sonic.

Meanwhile in the McDuck Mall; Eddy and Roger were in the food court stucking on jawbreakers.

"Why are these things called jawbreakers anyways?" said Roger.

"Because if you try to bite down on them, your jaw will break." said Eddy.

Roger nodded.

"Also how can one big candy fit in your mouth?" He asked.

"That's a good question." said Eddy.

"Ahem." A voice said.

Eddy gulped.

"This is all I need." said Eddy.

He turned around and saw the same cenatar glaring at him.

**Interview Gag**

"This ain't good." said Eddy.

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy gulped and sweated hard.

"Okay, okay, I claimed lots of your territory just to get some jawbreakers." said Eddy.

"Yeah, it's not like a deleted scene from the Wizard of Oz." said Roger.

**Cutaway Gag**

In the land of Oz; Dorothy who looked like Courtney was watching as Glinda the Good Witch of the North who looked like MacArthur ripped off some sparkly diamond shoes from a dead body before showing them to Dorothy.

"Okay, you gotta wear these shoes to protect you from the other wicked witch of this land." said Glinda.

Dorothy became confused.

"I'm supposed to wear the shoes of a dead witch?" Dorothy said before shaking her head, "No way."

Glinda walked away towards some munchkins before turning back to Dorothy angrily.

"Listen here hot pockets. Here's how things work in magical lands. Shoes have magical powers." said Glinda.

The munchkins nodded.

"You wear the shoes, you get the powers." said Glinda.

The munchkins nodded again.

"And if you're going to question every little detail like the co author of this whole Toon Manor series, the whole thing's going to fall apart and we might as well call it a day." said Glinda.

Dorothy nodded.

"Okay, but I'm still not wearing a dead girls shoes." said Dorothy.

"They're manoloooooos." said Glinda.

Dorothy became shocked.

"Manolos, why didn't you say so? Give me those fucking shoes." said Dorothy.

She grabbed the shoes and put them on.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Eddy was confused.

"How was that a deleted scene to Wizard of Oz?" said Eddy.

Roger blushed.

"I just thought that'd be fun." said Roger.

The minotaur then punches Eddy.

Eddy growled and tackled the minotaur before the two started fighting each other.

Roger was just watching everything.

Roger then took his phone out and recorded this.

"This is going on YouTube." He said.

"Don't you dare." said Eddy.

"To late." said Roger.


End file.
